


anaxiphilia

by magma_maiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Tomorrow Never Dies, Espionage Alternate Universe, F/M, Hetalia OC, Human Alternate Universe, INA IFDrabble, Indonesia OC, International Fanworks Day 2015, RussNesia, TW: Firearms, vague mentions of another character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>salah satu dari mereka mengubur mimpi-mimpi buruknya di ujung malam ini</p>
            </blockquote>





	anaxiphilia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: saya tidak memiliki Hetalia, yang hak ciptanya masih dipegang Himaruya Hidekaz. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Kisah ini ditulis berdasarkan permainan-peran (RP) di sebuah forum bernama Tomorrow Never Dies, yang terinspirasi dari Hetalia dengan bumbu Spionase AU ala film-film James Bond. Karakter Vash/Swiss dan Ivan/Rusia adalah canon, keduanya dikontrol oleh pemain lain di forum yang sudah saya mintakan izinnya untuk digunakan dalam fanfiksi ini. OC-nya, fem!Indonesia, dikembangkan dari sketsa Himaruya; karakterisasi, latar belakang dan sifat lainnya saya buat berdasarkan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia dengan penyesuaian untuk AU ini. Cerita di bawah adalah sebuah 'what if'.
> 
> Italics: untuk penekanan, pikiran dan flashback. Pairing Russia/fem!Indonesia. Rekomendasi musik untuk membaca: Silhouettes - Of Monsters and Men; Skyfall - Adele.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk merayakan International Fanworks Day pada tanggal 15 Februari 2015.

_enam_

Menyandang senjata api adalah sebuah keistimewaan. Layaknya ksatria di zaman dahulu yang tak bisa sembarangan mendapatkan pedang-pedang terbaik, para agen MI6 harus melalui jam-jam latihan melelahkan sebelum mereka diizinkan menyandang senjata api. Di tanah Inggris Raya hanya segelintir individu yang diizinkan memilikinya, dan Nesia tidak pernah mengira ia akan menjadi salah satu di antaranya. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa tahun yang lalu ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswi dengan mimpi setinggi langit. Pertemuannya dengan _dia_ lah yang mengubah drastis hidupnya.

Dia yang sedang ia kejar.

Seumur hidup belum pernah ia berlari secepat ini. Segila ini. Kakinya telanjang; sepatu berhak runcingnya telah ia tanggalkan saat melawan salah satu narapidana yang kabur dari Penjara Thameside beberapa menit yang lalu. Debu dan kerikil mewarnai telapak kakinya kelabu. Giginya mengertak, matanya berusaha melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus: mengikuti sosok tinggi besar di depannya dan mencari-cari bantuan -- entah itu polisi atau sesama agen MI6 sepertinya. Rakyat sipil telah pergi mengungsi, menjadikan area seluas tiga kilometer dari penjara tersebut steril sehingga para penegak hukum bisa bergerak dengan leluasa--

Desing peluru menyerempet lengan kirinya. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Nesia mengacungkan pistolnya dan melepaskan dua tembakan ke seorang narapidana lain sebelum ia sempat menembaknya lagi.

* * *

_lima_

_"Apapun jenis senjata yang kausandang, bawalah dengan hormat. Dengan respek. Senapan, pistol, senapan mesin, senapan berburu,_ shotgun _, pistol laser... bahkan pistol air sekalipun. Ada perbedaan yang nyata di antara hidup dan mati di tanganmu; perbedaan yang tidak alamiah, dan kau butuh kekuatan yang pas untuk membawanya. Alam akan melawanmu, menghabisi dirimu jika kau lengah. Jangan takut pada senjatamu sendiri atau rasa takut itu akan memakanmu."_

Nesia tidak takut. Senjatanya adalah sebuah perpanjangan dari eksistensi dirinya. Kepadanya ia menumpahkan rasa frustrasinya, amarahnya, murkanya--

Kebenciannya.

Rasa cintanya.

Sayang sekali sasaran utamanya masih berlari jauh di depan.

* * *

_empat_

Beruntung sekali distrik ini sesepi pemakaman, karena temaram malam mulai menyempitkan jarak pandang Nesia. Ia bertanya-tanya apa rencana pria itu saat ini -- mengapa ia berlari begitu jauh dari pusat keributan menembus jalanan yang sepi tak berpenghuni. Kalau mereka terus berlari seperti ini, cepat atau lambat mereka akan mendekati pinggir blokade. Menangkapnya akan jadi mudah. Namun dari bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lalui, Nesia tahu mereka hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Wanita itu berusaha menghubungi rekan-rekannya yang lain, tetapi alat komunikasinya tak berfungsi.

Mungkinkah ia dipancing ke dalam perangkap?

Telapak kakinya yang lecet berdenyut mengirimkan sinyal luka ke otaknya, begitu juga dengan torehan di lengannya. Ujung jemarinya dingin, masih memeluk gagang pistolnya. Mata gelapnya nyalang terpancang ke punggung pria bertubuh besar itu, ragu antara terus maju atau membiarkannya kabur--

Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkannya kabur. Seluruh jiwa dan raganya telah ia dedikasikan untuk membawa Ivan Braginsky ke dalam sel penjara.

Telunjuk Nesia melepaskan satu tembakan ke udara, memberitahukan posisinya yang sekarang kepada para polisi. Kemudian ia berlari lagi.

* * *

_tiga_

Ivan masuk ke sebuah teater. Jantung Nesia yang sudah berdebur kencang sedari tadi serasa turun ke perutnya. Ini tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Waktu itu Nesia masih kuliah. Dunianya dijungkir balik tak lama setelahnya, melalui perkenalannya dengan para mafia dan dunia bawah tanah London.

Meski pria Rusia itu tak lagi terlihat karena terhalang dekorasi dalam gedung, Nesia masih bisa mendengar suara langkahnya yang melambat. Dan teredam; ia pastilah sudah memasuki ruang pertunjukan yang dialasi karpet. Tak lama kemudian sosoknya kembali terlihat, kedua tangannya memegangi metal hitam yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu!" refleks Nesia memerintahkan, mulut pistolnya teracung ke kepala pirang pria itu.

"Nesia."

Nesia tak suka tak suka tak suka saat Ivan menyebutkan namanya; menaburkan serat kasar di huruf s-nya dan berlama-lama menggantung di antara huruf i dan a-nya. Penjara tampaknya tak punya efek apa-apa kepada sang mafia, selain membuat dendamnya makin menyala-nyala. Bagaimana tidak, Nesia meluluhlantakkan kepercayaan di antara mereka berdua saat ia mengkhianatinya, menunjukkan _warna_ nya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau aku menolak?" tanyanya kalem setengah berbisik.

Emosi wanita itu menggelegak. Menagapa Ivan bisa begitu yakin ia tidak akan melukainya? Nesia bukan lagi seorang wanita yang takut akan sabit milik Sang Kematian. Ia telah belajar cara untuk menggunakannya tanpa ragu, tanpa perlu merasa benci akan kekuatannya untuk menyambar nyawa; meski Nesia tahu Kematian adalah Ivan dan Ivan lebih dari sekadar _kematian_ bagi wanita itu.

Sebagai jawaban, Nesia hanya sedikit menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya dan menarik pelatuknya. Sebuah lampu jauh di belakang Ivan pecah berantakan. "Kali berikutnya aku tak akan meleset," desisnya.

* * *

_dua_

"Tak perlu kesal begitu, Nesia. Sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak melihatmu, lho."

Nesia menahan diri untuk tidak menjawab. Ia gigit bibirnya sambil menjaga agar lengannya yang pegal tetap teracung ke kepala Ivan. Sesekali matanya memerhatikan objek di tangan pria itu. Saat ini, ujungnya masih terarah ke bangku penonton teater. Ekspresinya berubah, menampakkan raut yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Sedih. Kecewa. Menumbuhkan rasa bersalah di hati Nesia seolah ia baru saja menolak permintaan seorang anak kecil dengan kasar. Sulit dipercaya bahwa orang ini juga yang mengepalai sekelompok mafia paling berbahaya di Inggris Raya.

"Turunkan pistolmu, Nesia, Dan kita bisa pulang bersama-sama. Aku juga ingin bertemu Mal--"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" sergah sang agen.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah Malik anakku juga?"

Nekat. Sungguh nekat. Nesia mengertakkan giginya, merasakan persendian telunjuknya melemas. Bagaimana kalau ia menarik pelatuknya sekarang dan di masa depan nanti putranya bertanya ke mana ayahnya pergi? Tidak, ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya. Ia selalu takut suatu hari nanti ia akan harus membunuh seseorang. Tapi bukankah ia telah melukai narapidana lain beberapa saat lalu? Mungkin saja ia sudah tiada karena kehabisan darah. Hati Nesia memprotes kemungkinan itu. Lagipula, narapidana itu bukan siapa-siapa baginya, tidak seperti Ivan.

Andai ia punya pilihan lain, Nesia lebih suka Vash Zwingli ada di posisinya saat ini. Mentornya itu tak akan dipenuhi keraguan sepertinya. Ia akan menghabiskan seluruh persediaan amunisinya demi menghentikan Ivan.

"Nesia, kita bisa pergi bersama-sama," Ivan berkata lagi, kali ini matanya yang keunguan melebar penuh harap. "Kita bertiga, jauh dari London."

Mengabaikan tawaran itu, Nesia berkata sengit. "Polisi akan mengepung tempat ini cepat atau lambat, dan kau akan kembali dipenjara. Menyerahlah." Ah, ia juga nekat rupanya. Mana bisa menyuruh seorang Ivan Braginsky menyerah?

Suara ledakan membahana menggetarkan dinding teater. Perhatian Nesia sesaat teralihkan ke pintu keluar, bertanya-tanya apakah masih ada lagi bom yang disimpan di dalam area yang diblokade selain bom barusan dan yang tadi meledakkan dinding Penjara Thameside. Peluru yang berdesing memutus beberapa helai rambutnya memaksanya menatap ke depan lagi, dan otomatis menembakkan satu peluru.

* * *

_satu_

Meleset. Nesia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang Ivan juga mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. "Aku tak mau melakukan ini, tetapi kau yang memaksaku, Nesia."

"Kuharap bukan aku yang ada di posisi ini sekarang, Braginsky." Ia tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya harus repot-repot membalasnya. Tenaganya telah tersedot habis untuk mengejarnya. Ia pun baru menyadari bahwa pelurunya hanya tersisa sebuah. Nesia tak tahu berapa banyak peluru yang ada di pistol Ivan.

Hanya ada dua jenis orang di tanah Inggris Raya yang menyandang senjata: para ksatria dan para penjahat. Saat ini Nesia tak tahu apakah ia masih termasuk dalam kelompok yang pertama. Menembak narapidana itu terasa begitu mudah ... jadi seharusnya Nesia tak akan mendapat kesulitan untuk menarik picu senjatanya. Tapi hatinya tidak setuju; ia bukan penjahat, ia masih seorang ksatria, meski apa yang telah ia lakukan selama menjadi mata-mata pribadi Ivan membuatnya ragu apakah tindakannya benar atau salah.

Lengannya mulai pegal. Wajah Ivan memburam dalam pandangannya. Satu kesempatan. Satu kesempatan untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

Dua pistol terangkat berhadapan, memuntahkan dua peluru di saat yang bersamaan.

Namun hanya satu yang mencapai tujuannya.

* * *

_nol_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf jika ada yang dibuat bingung atau merasa si Ivan OOC orz  
> lame title is lame //hides  
> Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan.


End file.
